diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid 4: My Life Story
Diary of a Wimpy Kid 4: My Life Story is a sequel to Diary of a Wimpy Kid 3, and it follows Greg "Toby" through his life. It goes hand in hand with Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Revolution. Plot The movie starts with one line. "I was born mid-September 2000" as he speaks to his girlfriend Emma. The screen then cuts back to 2001 to reveal his life story. He is a sixmonth old baby, who crawls onto the couch and then is pulled off by Rodrick. Mum then grounds him for an hour. It then fades to red, and Greg says "Well, in mid-September 2002 I went to playgroup" "And I believe that's where I met Francis. And Nate. And Jenny." It then shows footage of him playing with a few old friends. Then It shows him falling over. Greg continues. "2004, I started kindergarten, and I believe you were there. You moved away because of Fregley didn't you. Good heavens he's gone." He then explains how he got into video games and meeting Abigali. "2007. Ah, a good year.. Meeting Rowley..." (Movie Part 2) He continues "Back in '07 I had just started second grade, and I was quite happy. Then I met Rowley, which pushed me OVER THE MOON. We played video games together and it was AMAZING. He then gets his laptop and shows him old footage of him playing ROBLOX for the first time. He then sighs and says "Now for the more recent stuff" "You see, in fourth grade (2009, epic year) I had just got a 360, and could now talk to Rowley through Xbox at home when I couldn't play Roblox (I got banned for a day, don't even get me into that) he says to Emma. As I entered fifth grade I could see middle school comin' for me. In about May that year, I found out Rowley was going to the same middle school. I felt SO happy after that. Then it came. The end of 2010 and 2011 were so eventful for me. September 2010: Leaving elementary school January 2011: Rowley falls in love with Abigali March 2011: House break in, watches and clocks stolen. June 2011: Abigali and Rowley go on date. On June 31, 2012 I recieved a message from you on my phone. It read "I know I haven't seen or talked to you since 2004 but I sent this message because... You... are still in my distant memories. I'm moving back from New York in a few months. I'll hopefully be able to see you. See you there. Bye." "I rerember that. I was over the moon with your reply." Emma replies. Greg then explains about starting his band and Emma confessing love. It was Christmas, a couple years back. I had invited her round. She beckoned me to her room. She said "I've wanted to say this for months now. I. Love. You. After THAT, well getting a Xbox One for Christmas 2013 and having a little sister Elina born in May 2014, nothing much happened. Emma then says "Looks like there's a storm... The next story, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rebounded, continues on.